The Three Kick Rule
by Cheesymuffins
Summary: Sokka learns a new Fire Nation tradition... Warning: Slight Sokka bashing


I actually got this idea from an email a friend sent me titled "the three kick rule" if you want the orginal story just PM me. I love Sokka -huggles Sokka plushie- but this plot bunny was too good to pass up, so sorry Sokka fans, you have been warned.

* * *

Sokka grumbled from his spot in front of the stream. He had been there all day and he hadn't caught a single fish. He turned his attention from the fishing line to his "companions".

Katara, waterbending a few yards away from him, made a waterwhip and flung it at a tree. Sokka never understood the big deal about bending. He never really had a need for it.

Katara smirked as the tree _cracked_ and split in half.

Sokka cringed. He made a mental note to not mess with little sister until next lunar eclipse.

Sokka searched for Aang and Toph, but remembered that they had moved from the campsite so they could earthbend. Sokka sighed. More bending.

Then his gaze landed on a certain "angry jerk". Zuko was leaning against a tree meditating a few feet away from where Sokka sat. Sokka glared at the fire prince. Sokka never really liked the jerk, but Katara made Sokka be nice to him. On occasions, Sokka would honestly try and not to insult Zuko. Really, he did. But every time, Zuko would throw some insult at him which started an argument, which lead to Zuko burning Sokka's pants, which lead to Katara getting angry at both of them for one: fighting and two: ruining Sokka's pants, which lead to Sokka and Zuko doing dishes.

That particular morning, Sokka had been extra grumpy than usual and "accidently" called Zuko by his childish nickname Zuzu. Zuko, without blinking, had then caught Sokka's hair on fire, and now Sokka had a nice small bald spot above his forehead. Sokka, in a fit of rage, drew a line between him and Zuko and told him that as long as Zuko would stay on his own side, they'd all be happy. Zuko grudgingly agreed. Sokka was beginning to think that maybe they could cooperate eventually.

Suddenly Sokka felt a tug on his fishing line and he pulled as hard as he could. The fish was failing about and attempting to get away, but Sokka had him. Sokka didn't need to know how to throw fire around like a maniac to catch a fish. Sokka tugged one last time and the fish flew from the water…

And into Zuko's half of the campsite.

Sokka stared at the fish as it flopped around, then to Zuko who was mediating against the tree. Could he?...Would he?...Should he?...

He did.

Sokka slowly and softly walked across the line he himself had drawn onto Zuko's half. The fish had gotten a lot of distance. Only a few inches more…

"What are you doing on _my_ side of camp?" Zuko said glaring down at him.

Sokka grabbed the fish and jumped up, "This is my fish. I just caught it."

Zuko grabbed the fish from Sokka's hand, "Well, it was on my side, so I guess it's mine."

Sokka argued back, "No way! I worked hard for that fish!"

Zuko smirked, "I have an idea. Appearently, you're not familiar with Fire Nation traditions. In the Fire Nation, we would settle arguments like this with the three kick rule."

Sokka raised an eyebrow, "What in the world is that?"

Zuko placed the fish on the ground and explained. "Well, because the fight started on my side of the camp, first I kick you three times and then you kick me three times and so on back and forth until someone gives up."

Sokka blinked and then smirked. Sokka had been working out for a long time before Zuko showed up. With his armor Zuko looked muscler, but without it, Sokka bet Zuko had as many muscles as Momo. (Foolish Sokka) Sokka shook Zuko's hand and agreed to the terms.

"Okay, then I get first kick," Zuko stated. His first kick planted the toe of his heavy boot into Sokka's groin and dropped him to his knees. His second kick to the midriff sent Sokka's last meal gushing from his mouth. Sokka was on all fours when Zuko's third kick to his rear end sent him face-first into the stream. Sokka summoned every bit of his will and managed to get onto feet, dripping wet.

Wiping his face with his arm, Sokka said, "Okay, Burn Boy, now it's my turn."

Zuko smiled and said, "Nah, I give up, you can have the fish."

* * *

:)

Please review


End file.
